


Дар

by fandom Fantastic Beasts 2019 (WTFFantasticBeasts2019)



Series: fandom Fantastic Beasts 2019 || Мини G - PG-13 [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 05:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFFantasticBeasts2019/pseuds/fandom%20Fantastic%20Beasts%202019
Summary: Способность к чтению чужих мыслей не принесла Куини счастья.





	Дар

Куини сидит за столиком перед овальным зеркалом в серебряной раме. Сегодня у нее важный день, хотя делать ей почти ничего и не нужно. Только слушать. Внимательно слушать и, может быть, изредка задавать вопросы. Иногда слишком наивные, но правильные. Необременительная светская беседа, о скрытом смысле которой ее визави никогда не догадается. Для собеседника она — декоративный элемент, не более. Очаровательное украшение этого замка. В лучшем случае — та самая незадачливая особа, которой не повезло иметь сестру-аврора и возлюбленного-маггла. Впрочем, как правило, гости не знают о ней ничего. Куини успела привыкнуть к этому еще в Америке; там ее окружало множество людей, и ни один не мог сказать о ней почти ничего — только что она красива, мила и «совсем не похожа на сестру». А в своих мыслях на ее счет окружающие проявляли не больше оригинальности, чем в речах. Так что ничего не изменилось. Кроме того, что теперь у ее «дара» появился смысл. Куини — своего рода проводник: если услышанное ею не понравится Геллерту, человек так и не перейдет в ближний круг, каким бы надежным ни казался. Несмотря на все заверения в преданности, убедительные речи о необходимости глобальных перемен и обещание материальной поддержки. Но самое главное — ей верят, верят безоговорочно, как никогда в жизни. Впервые за двадцать шесть лет никто не подвергает сомнению ее слова. Не смотрит на нее с хмурым подозрением. Никто не спрашивает: «Ты это не придумала?», «Ты не могла что-то перепутать?», «Может быть, ты просто запуталась в своих фантазиях?»

Куини расчесывает волосы и вспоминает, как с самого раннего детства, едва научившись говорить, она слышала все это изо дня в день. 

Долгое время она жила в полном хаосе, о котором окружающие не имели ни малейшего понятия. Она смотрела, как люди открывают рот и произносят слова, но одновременно «говорят» и что-то другое, иногда совсем противоположное. Куини не сразу поняла, что они говорят это не для нее. Что она словно все время подслушивает, а ведь мама и папа учили любопытную Тину, что подслушивать — плохо. 

Куини не была любопытной. Но как быть, если ты не можешь это прекратить, не можешь перестать слышать все то, что другие «говорят» о себе, о тебе и о множестве самых разных вещей? Она терялась, когда кто-то, улыбаясь, обращался к ней со словами «Какая славная девочка!» — и тут же ругал ее: «Противная, надоедливая девчонка, опять тут крутится, смотрит как ненормальная». Просто первое слышали все, а второе — только она. 

До тех пор, пока постепенно Куини не поняла, чем для других людей «думать» отличается от «говорить», она не могла сообразить, как себя вести. Почему люди так расстраиваются или злятся, ведь она не хотела ничего плохого! Почему обвиняют ее во лжи, хотя она лишь повторяет то, что они сами только что сказали. Что вообще от нее хотят? Она замыкалась в себе, отмалчивалась. Ее считали глупой, ведь иногда она не отвечала на самые простые вопросы. Родители сначала упрекали ее в недостаточной вежливости, предполагали буйную фантазию («Милая, но с чего ты взяла, что она злится? Это же моя лучшая подруга!»), но когда поняли, с чем и с кем имеют дело, очень расстроились. «Тебе будет трудно... Лучше бы ты была как все». Тина часто становилась на ее сторону, но иногда могла сорваться и накричать, зло и бессмысленно: «Ты все придумала!» И чем старше они становились, тем больше Тина отдалялась, стараясь не попадаться Куини на глаза, тем чаще резко обрывала разговор («Не лезь!», «Не твое дело!», «Прекрати!»), пытаясь спрятать от нее с каждым днем все больше и больше. 

После смерти родителей они снова стали сестрами. Тина теперь не считала Куини шпионкой, стремящейся залезть в ее голову. Их мысли словно стали общими, как и боль, и слезы. Но для Куини всего было слишком много: она научилась запрещать себе «слушать». Иногда ей хотелось убежать далеко-далеко, подальше от Тины, от ее злости на погибших родителей, а особенно от ее жалости к себе, к ней, к ним обеим. Куини теперь могла усилием воли «выключать» этот постоянный поток, даже находясь с сестрой в одной комнате. Она постепенно «выключала» и других людей, потому что ей редко было по-настоящему интересно, что они думают. Она училась произносить правильные фразы, вовремя улыбаться и отвечать именно то, что от нее хотят услышать. Это умение очень пригодилось ей в Ильверморни, когда Куини столкнулась с тем, что вызывает у мальчиков, а позже и у преподавателей-мужчин схожие и не всегда приятные ей мысли. Она приняла условия игры: я делаю вид, что верю тому, что вы говорите. Потому что мне все равно. Никто ни о чем не догадывался. 

Куини пришла в МАКУСА без каких-либо иллюзий и ожиданий, просто потому, что туда устроилась Тина. Ей хотелось быть рядом. С Тиной всегда было интересно: она оставалась такой же любопытной, как в детстве. С ней постоянно что-то случалось, Куини каждый вечер с интересом слушала, во что Тина в очередной раз впуталась и чем ей это грозит. Тина тоже не привыкла обходиться без помощи сестры. Ее продвижению по службе немало поспособствовали советы Куини относительно того, как лучше вести себя с тем или иным начальником. Возможно, без ее ненавязчивых рекомендаций Тина вылетела бы оттуда в первый же месяц. Разумеется, они ссорились, и не только из-за того, что Куини в качестве «компенсации» за свою помощь без разрешения «лезла в голову» к сестре и, как та выражалась, «злоупотребляла своим положением». Просто из них двоих правильной девочкой на самом деле всегда была чрезмерно инициативная, любознательная и резкая Тина, а не предсказуемая, милая и совершенно безобидная на вид Куини.

Если иногда Куини и задумывалась о том, как могла бы использовать свою особенность для чего-то большего, то сразу напоминала себе: я должна быть рядом с Тиной. Помогая ей, я помогаю всему аврорату. Просто не напрямую. Исподволь. 

С каждым днем это звучало все менее убедительно.

А затем появился Якоб, и Куини поняла: никому она ничего уже не должна. Даже сестре. Она простила ему нерешительность и сомнения, ведь прекрасно знала, что он хочет быть с ней. Это главное, а то, что он озвучивает — второстепенно. Пройдет время, и Якоб поймет, что она всего лишь подтолкнула его. Она не могла удержаться от слез, когда он раз за разом говорил ей, что не станет жениться «ради ее безопасности». Но «слыша», что он при это думает, как он жалеет, она понимала: слова значения не имеют. Он хочет точно того же, что и она, просто не может найти решение. Но она ему поможет. В конце концов, она сильнее — так уж получилось, а значит, ей и брать на себя ответственность за их будущее. Она привычно вытирала слезы и говорила себе: конечно, у меня есть право на это счастье. Есть право на Якоба.

Куини пропускала мимо ушей все увещевания, реагируя именно так, как он ждал: обижалась, уговаривала, спорила, рыдала. Про себя она уже все решила.

Тина, вспомнив о своей роли старшей сестры и словно забыв о том, как совсем недавно нарушила все мыслимые и немыслимые правила, открыто осуждала ее поведение. Куини возмущала и бесцеремонность, с которой Тина лезет в ее жизнь, и то, что когда она впервые старается жить своими интересами, старается ради себя, а не ради сестры, Тина пытается все испортить. Она напоминала, что если бы Тина не повела себя «как человек, а не как аврор», не нарушила закон, то в ее жизни не появился бы Ньют. Тина злилась и настаивала на том, что «это не одно и то же». Куини было до боли обидно: почему то, что Тина легко простила себе, ей не разрешено? Какое лицемерие. Она сама привела к ней Якоба, а теперь говорит что-то о безопасности и законности?..

И Тина, у которой явно закончились аргументы, выпалила: может быть, он и не хочет быть с тобой. Настолько, чтобы рисковать.

Может быть, ты сама себе это придумала.

«Может быть, это только твои больные фантазии?» Вот что она услышала.

А потом, когда Якоб назвал ее сумасшедшей, Куини поняла, что он никогда ее не примет. И что дело не в том, любит он ее или нет.

Дело вообще не в Якобе.

...Она поглаживает основание палочки — теплую гладкую ракушку. Ей всегда нравился перламутр: легкий и такой хрупкий на вид, но удивительно прочный. Жаль, что инкрустированная им деревянная шкатулка с любимыми украшениями — изящными жемчужными серьгами-капельками, ожерельем из опала с бабочками и стрекозами, голубой эмалевой брошкой в виде ласточки (подарок Тины) — осталась в прошлой жизни. Открывая ее, Куини всегда чувствовала едва уловимый аромат вишни, ванили и сандала: она сохранила на память флакончик любимых духов матери. Куини закрывает глаза и пытается вспомнить этот запах. Дотрагивается до осы из черненого серебра на толстой цепочке: тяжелая и холодная, подвеска на груди все еще ощущается чем-то чужеродным. Она пока не привыкла к подарку Геллерта. Куини смотрит на себя в зеркало и не может понять, нравится ли ей то, что она видит. Лицо осунулось, черты заострились; она все время выглядит немного уставшей. Но, возможно, так кажется из-за того, что теперь Куини носит платья холодных оттенков. Да и темно-зеленый ей никогда не шел. Она определенно выглядит старше, но ее это почему-то не расстраивает. Она просто изучает свое лицо, бесстрастно, с отстраненным интересом, отмечая, что ее облик идеально вписывается в окружающую обстановку. Несмотря на чистый горный воздух, на ее щеках нет румянца, как, впрочем, и у остальных обитателей замка. Куини пытается по привычке улыбнуться себе, но улыбка выходит натянутой. 

Она скорее чувствует, чем слышит движение за спиной. Мягкие шаги. Это Геллерт пришел, чтобы пригласить ее выйти к гостям. Сейчас она пойдет и будет делать то, для чего родилась.


End file.
